


Purpose : Connor (a Primeval music video)

by Braid7



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light hearted look at Connor's eternal quest to be a useful member of the team. Song from the musical Avenue Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose : Connor (a Primeval music video)

[Purpose : Connor (a Primeval music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/47/purpose-:-primeval-:-connor)


End file.
